Wedding Night
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjaeho fic. Three shots. Yunho has just married with Jihyun. They are going to have their wedding night, but there are two amateur robbers who are sneaking to their house.
1. Wedding Night (R)

**Title:**Wedding Night

**Genre:**Comedy, drama, romance

**Pairing:**Yunjae

**Author:**moonlite

**Rating: **NC-21

**Length:**Three-shots

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, but the story is mine. If there is any similarity with another fics, it is just coincidence.

**Warning:**Yaoi, smut, character's death

**Characters: **

Kim Jaejoong: an amateur robber.

Jung Yunho: a billionaire who has just married.

Jeon Jihyun: Yunho's wife.

Park Yoochun: a doctor.

Shim Changmin: an amateur robber, Jaejoong's friend.

**Summary:**

Yunho has just married with Jihyun. They are going to have their wedding night, but there are two amateur robbers who are sneaking to their house.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wedding Night (R)**

"Minnie, are you sure that it is safe to rob this house?" Jaejoong asks Changmin. They are stepping carefully. "We all know that he has a lot of guards at his house."

"Trust me, Hyung. I heard that he ordered all his guards, maids, servants, and employees to leave his house special for his wedding night." Changmin assures. He is looking at his surrounding and he does not find any people there. "See, no one is here. Normally, there must about 10 guards at the front gate, but we could pass it easily, because we didn't meet any guard there."

Jaejoong looks around his surroundings. It seems that Changmin is right, because he can't find any human there, except himself and Changmin. "Yeah, you're right." He continues to follow Changmin."

Now Jaejoong and Changmin enter a large room. "Minnie, we are in the kitchen. What are we going to steal here?" Jaejoong asks. He does not think that it is important to go to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry, Hyung. I have to recharge my energy before we do our action." Changmin starts to open some cabinets to look for foods.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. "I still remember that an hour ago you ate a plate of spaghetti, two chicken wings, two hamburgers, three glasses of milkshake, two oranges, two slices of chocolate cakes, blueberry pudding, strawberry ice cream, and apple pie."

"It was an hour ago, Hyung." Changmin munches pizza he finds on the dining table.

"Whatever." Jaejoong grabs a slice of pizza on the dining table too and joins Changmin to eat.

When the two amateur robbers are enjoying their meal, Jaejoong hears footsteps come closer. "Minnie, do you hear that?" Jaejoong stops munching.

"I don't hear anything, Hyung. Let me eat peacefully, Hyung." Changmin does not stop eating.

Jaejoong hears the footsteps become louder. "Save yourself, Minnie! I don't want to be caught and go to jail." He leaves Changmin alone in the kitchen to find a place to hide. He sees some doors and then he enters one of them randomly. He enters a dark room.

"You're back already, Baby?" Yunho sees a silhouette near the door. "Come here, Baby!" He approaches the silhouette and pulls the person onto the bed. He wraps his arms around the slim body and showers the person's face with kisses. "I've already missed you, Baby. I can't live without you even for a minute."

Jaejoong just lets himself being kissed by the unknown person. He does not want to be caught sneaking into that house.

Yunho's lips finally are finally landing on Jaejoong's lips and sucking them hungrily. "Hmmm, tomato sauce. Have you just eaten pizza on the dining table, Baby?"

Jaejoong does not answer. He will be found out if he talks.

"Why are you so silent, Baby? Usually, you talk so much?" Yunho asks. "Oh, I understand. You must be shy, because this is our wedding night." He giggles. He caresses Jaejoong's cheek. "Don't worry too much. It will be hurt at the beginning, but you will feel pleasure later." He pecks Jaejoong's lips and sneaks his hands under Jaejoong's shirt, caressing Jaejoong's stomach. "Wow! You're abs is quite built. It is sexier I think." In one motion, he rips Jaejoong's shirt.

Jaejoong widens his eyes in shocked. He is topless right now. He blocks Yunho's hands that are going to pull his pants down. "Don't, please don't!"

"Why, Baby? It is our wedding night. Tonight is a special night for us. I have been waiting for so long for this night." Yunho is disappointed.

"I… I'm in my period." Jaejoong gets the idea to make an excuse.

"Oh, really?" Yunho sounds very disappointed. "Then I can't enter your cunt tonight."

"Heheheeehhe…" Jaejoong feels relieved.

"Baby, why does your voice sound different? Are you that nervous?" Yunho is curious.

"I… I have just drunk cold water in the kitchen. So, my throat is hurt." Jaejoong answers.

"Baby, how many times should I tell you that drinking cold water at night is not good for your health? Why do you still like doing it?" Yunho gives his lecture.

"It's so hot tonight. So, I think it would feel fresh if I drank cold water." Jaejoong says again.

"Alright, but don't do it again, okay?" Yunho says.

"I won't." Jaejoong replies.

"Hmmm, I think I have an idea." Yunho says.

"Eh?" Jaejoong does not understand what Yunho means.

"Since I can't enter your cunt, how about I enter you from the back?" Yunho tells his idea.

"Eh?" Jaejoong feels that he is in danger.

"Do you want to see me suffering, Baby? I'm in pain down here." Yunho says. "Let me do it tonight. Beside, tonight is our wedding night. We must use this moment. It is okay for me even it is just your asshole."

Jaejoong is panic now. He can't run away.

Without wasting time, Yunho flips Jaejoong's body. So, Jaejoong is laying on his stomach now. He pulls Jaejoong's pants along with the brief and throws them away.

Jaejoong does not know what to do. He does not want to be fucked in his asshole, but he also does not want to go to jail.

Yunho lubricates his fingers by lotion. "Don't worry, Baby. I will prepare you first." He pushes his middle finger into Jaejoong's hole.

Jaejoong winces in pain. He bites his lips to prevent him from making a sound.

"Just let it out, Baby. No one is in this house, except us." Yunho says. He continues to prepare Jaejoong's hole until it is stretching enough and fit for his super big cock. Without a warning, pushes his cock into Jaejoong's hole.

"Aaaaaarrghhhh!" Jaejoong screams. He can't bear the pain anymore. Tears start flowing on his cheeks. Why this must happen to him? He really hopes that it is just a dream and he promises he will be a good person when he wakes up.

"Sssshhttt…. It's alright, Baby." Yunho tries to calm 'his wife'. He waits until 'his wife' becomes calmed, then he begins to move his hips, thrusting in and out in slow motion. He does not want to hurt 'his wife'.

After a few thrusts from Yunho, Jaejoong feels his sweet spot is being hit. He feels pleasure now, not pain anymore. He even can't suppress his moan because of the sensation. "Aaaaaahhh~"

After he is sure that 'his wife' is already enjoying it, Yunho fasten his speed. He does not move slowly anymore.

Jaejoong feels more pleasure comes with the faster speed. If he can, he really wants to ask for more.

"Aaaahhh~ Ughhhhhh~" Both of them are moaning shamelessly. They do not even realize that someone opens the door.

Suddenly, the light is switched on. The room becomes so bright right now.

Feeling his pleasure being disturbed, Yunho turns to someone who dares to switch the light on near the door. He sees his real wife is standing, freezing on her spot. If his wife is standing there, so who is the person he is fucking on the bed right now?

Jihyun is back from her trance. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarggggggggghhhh hh! JUNG YUNHO! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME AT OUR WEDDING NIGHT! And it is WITH A MAN! I WANT TO DIVORCE!"

**To be continued**


	2. The Real Wedding Night (R)

**Chapter 2: The Real Wedding Night (R)**

Jihyun's PoV:

I'm sitting on the bed, waiting for my husband finishes his bath. I'm still wearing my wedding dress. Yes, we have just married today and tonight is our wedding night. I think I can't run away anymore this time.

Jung Yunho, my husband, he is a very successful businessman. He is so rich. He can get every girl in this country if he wants. But why must he choose me? The other girls must be very happy to be chosen by him. Many girls envy me because I am the one he chooses. Peoples think that I'm so lucky, a poor girl who marries a very rich guy. No, they are wrong. I am not happy with this marriage. I don't love him and I don't want to be bonded by a marriage. I like to be free. I want to fly away freely, just like a bird, but I can't. I'm not a bird and I don't have any wing.

Yunho is a very kindhearted guy. Also he is rich, but he is a humble person. I met him accidentally. Once upon a night, he went home so late. It was almost midnight. He had a lot of works that day. Suddenly, his car was broken down at a small road. There was no one there to help him. Suddenly, some gangsters approached him and asked him for money, but unfortunately his has left his wallet at his office.

The gangsters beat him. He did not fight back, because he is too kind. He does not like to hurt anyone. He let the gangsters beat him. I saw him and the gangsters. Of course I couldn't let this happen in front of my eyes. That was unfair. He was alone against seven peoples. I approached them and beat those gangsters. He was so amused by me. For your information, I was a gangster too. Since that night, he chased me.

Yunho began to come to my house. He paid a personal investigator to gather information about me. Geez~ He was so annoying. Couldn't he let me live peacefully? Sometimes I regretted helping him that night.

Yunho brought a lot of presents for me and my parents, very expensive presents for sure. My parents like him so much.

Someday, he proposed me. I wanted to reject him, because I don't love him, but I didn't want to break his heart. He is too kind. So, I said I needed time to think about it.

I told my parents about Yunho's proposal and as I thought, they were so happy to hear that. They even said that they would kill me if I broke his heart. So, I had no choice, but to accept his proposal and here I am now, sitting on his bed.

A sound of door being opened brings me back to the reality. Yunho comes out from the bathroom with only a towel on his waist. His hair is wet and water is dripping on his bare chest. Somehow I find him so sexy.

Yunho suddenly jumps on me. Now he is above me. "Baby, finally you will be mine."

I try to push him away. "Yunho, you're so heavy."

He gets up. "Sorry." He looks so disappointed. I think he can feel that I don't want it. I'm even sure that he knows that I don't love him, but he pretends that he doesn't know it. It makes me feel guilty.

"Hey, why do you look so sad? It's our wedding night. You should be happy." I smile, trying to cheer him up. Geez~ What am I saying?

He smiles back to me. "Yeah, you're right." He is going to 'attack' me again, but I block him.

"Wait! I'm thirsty." I go out from his bedroom as fast as can, leaving him dumbfounded there.

God, please help me to go through this night. Give me strength to face him this night if I can't run away. I walk toward the kitchen. It is so dark and silent at this big mansion. He ordered his maids, servants, and even security guards to leave for this night. Actually, I prepared a sleeping pill with me. Should I add sleeping pill in his drink, so he won't touch me tonight?

I enter the kitchen and switch the light on. I am so surprised, because there is someone here. He is eating pizza. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Just like what you see, I'm eating pizza, Noona." He answers, still continuing eating the pizza.

Noona? If he is a servant here, he should call me 'Madam' or 'Mrs. Jung', right? "Who are you? You're not a servant here, are you?"

He is thinking for a moment. "Errrr… I'm just a passerby who accidentally met these foods. Just ignore me, you can continue what are you going to do. He is still eating.

"You must be a robber." I'm guessing.

Finally, he stops eating and staring at me. "You're right. And I'm gonna hurt you if you dare to disturb me while I'm eating." He threatens.

What? Did I mishear? He doesn't know who I am. I think he is an amateur. So, I think I just let him eating then. I don't know why, I suddenly sit beside him and join him eating the pizza. While eating, I talk to him. I tell him about my problem. I don't know he is listening to me or not. He is busy eating.

"Noona, you should tell your husband about the matter. You said that he is a very kind person. So, I think he will understand and he won't force you." Suddenly he says after I finished the story.

Somehow, his swords make me feel relieved. I think he is right. I must tell Yunho the truth. I don't want us to live in a marriage which is full of lie. So, I leave the kitchen back to his bedroom. That guy, whose name is Shim Changmin, is still eating when I'm leaving the kitchen.

Now I'm standing in front of his bedroom door. I think I hear moans inside. He must be masturbating, because he can't hold his desire anymore. God, it makes me feel guilty even more.

I open the door slowly. It is so dark. So, I switch the light on. I'm so shocked by what I'm seeing, Yunho is fucking a guy and they seem enjoy it. Who is that guy? Why is he doing it? I never know that he is a gay. Hey, isn't it good? So, I don't have to have sex with him. I think I have an idea. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarggggggggghhhh hh! JUNG YUNHO! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME AT OUR WEDDING NIGHT! And it is WITH A MAN! I WANT TO DIVORCE!"

End of PoV.

"Jung Yunho! I'll kill you!" Jihyun shakes Yunho's body. She even slaps Yunho a few times.

"Baby, please listen to me. It wasn't like what you thought." Yunho tries to explain.

"I don't want to hear your explanation. I want to divorce!" Jihyun keeps hitting Yunho.

Jaejoong picks his clothes up from the floor and tries to escape.

"Hey you! Where are you going?" Jihyun stops hitting Yunho and points to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong puts his hands up and drops his clothes. "Please, don't kill me."

"Come here!" Jihyun orders Jaejoong.

Jaejoong does what Jihyun says. He is covering his private area by his both his palms. He is still naked anyway.

"What is your name?" Jihyun asks Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong." Jaejoong answers, lowering his head. He does not dare to look at Jihyun. Beside that she is scary, he also feels guilty to have sex with her husband.

"Look at me when you're talking with me!" Jihyun says.

Jaejoong is startled. He immediately looks at Jihyun's face, so scary.

"Who are you?" Jihyun asks again.

"I…" Jaejoong does not know what to answer. He will be sent to the jail for sure if he says that he is a robber.

"Don't need to answer." Jihyun cuts. "You must be my husband's lover."

"No!" Yunho interrupts.

"Shut up, Yunho! I didn't ask you." Jihyun yells.

"Don't worry, Jaejoong-ah. I'm not angry with you." Jihyun smiles to Jaejoong. "But, I'm so angry with that bastard!" She turns to Yunho. "He should tell me that he has already had you. So, our marriage wouldn't happen. You must be crying a lot when you knew that he married me."

"It's not true." Yunho tries to explain.

"I don't want to hear anything from you now. I will take care the divorce paper and don't worry, I will handle your wedding too, so you can get married after we divorced." Jihyun leaves Yunho's bedroom.

Yunho glares to Jaejoong. "Who are you? I don't even know you. And why the hell were you in my room, pretending to be my wife?"

Jaejoong felt intimidated by Jihyun before, so this time he prefers to escape. He picks his clothes again and then run away.

Jihyun knows the truth from Changmin. Yeah, they became friends after their first met in Yunho's kitchen. They even exchanged their phone numbers. Although she knows that Jaejoong does not have any relationship with Yunho, she still wants to bring them together. She really wants to be free from Yunho, but in the other hand she does not want Yunho to be alone.

Right after divorced with Jihyun, Yunho immediately marries Jaejoong at the next day. He can't refuse, because Jihyun has prepared everything. He always does what Jihyun wants.

Jaejoong can't do anything either. Changmin told him that he must follow Jihyun's plan, or else he will be sent to the jail. He even does everything Jihyun says, including wearing a dress on his wedding with Yunho.

The sun has set. So, this is U-know time. I mean Yunjae's wedding night. Yunho keeps then light on. He does not want the same mistake happens again. They are sitting on the bed, next to each other.

"Are we just going to sit like this all night long?" Jaejoong asks.

Yunho turns to Jaejoong beside him. "What do you expect? Do you expect I do the same thing as last time?"

"No. I mean why don't we try to do something else than just sitting like this. It's boring, you know." Jaejoong replies.

"Do you think I'm not bored?" Yunho says.

"So, why don't you do something else if you're bored?" Jaejoong argues.

"What is it?" Yunho asks.

"I don't know." Jaejoong answers.

"Let's play something." Yunho gets up. He takes a chest board from his cabinet. "Let's play chess."

"I can't play chess." Jaejoong answers.

Yunho sighs. "I'll teach you." So, he teaches Jaejoong to play chess.

"Just end the game. It's unfair. You're an expert, while I'm just a beginner." Jaejoong says after he lost for the fifth times from Yunho. He pouts.

Yunho chuckles. He is staring at Jaejoong's pout. "You're cute."

"Eh? What did you say?" Jaejoong asks.

"Nothing. Alright, let's end the game. It's not fun at all playing with an amateur with you." Yunho says. Then he lays on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Jaejoong then lays beside Yunho. "What are you thinking about? Are you thinking about Jihyun?"

"Shut up! You ruin my mood." Yunho rolls his body, so his back is facing Jaejoong.

"Do you love her that much until you do everything she orders, including marry me?" Jaejoong keeps asking.

"I only want her to be happy." Yunho closes his eyes. "And you, why do you agree to marry me?"

"She's scary. I don't want to be killed by her." Jaejoong answers.

Yunho turns to face Jaejoong. "We're already married. Why don't we just follow the flow?"

"What do you mean?" Jaejoong does not understand.

"Don't waste our time. Let's enjoy our wedding night." Yunho leans closer to kiss Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pushes Yunho away. "Are you crazy?"

"We did it once and you seemed enjoy it." Yunho says.

"I didn't have any choice that time." Jaejoong argues. "You were the one who enjoyed it so much."

"I have to admit that I enjoyed it that time. You were not that bad." Yunho pulls Jaejoong to the bed and rolls their bodies, so he is now on top of Jaejoong. "I don't want my wedding night is ruined again this time." He pins Jaejoong's wrists and kisses Jaejoong forcefully. He bites Jaejoong's lip and inserts his tongue into Jaejoong's mouth.

"Hmmmmppphhh!" Jaejoong tries to struggle. He kicks Yunho on his crotch.

"Ouchhhh!" Yunho releases Jaejoong. He winces in pain.

"Don't mess up with me! Although I'm your spouse now, it doesn't mean you can rape me like that." Jaejoong warns.

"Ouuuchhhh! It's hurt!" Yunho looks so in pain.

Jaejoong approaches Yunho. "Are you alright? Where is it hurt?"

"Here!" Yunho points to his crotch.

Jaejoong widens his eyes. "Yah! You're pervert!"

"I'm not joking. It's really hurt." Yunho says.

"What should I do to make it better?" Jaejoong is panic now. He does not realize that he is caressing Yunho's cock from outside the pants.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh~" Suddenly Yunho moans.

Jaejoong then realizes what he is doing. "Yah!" He pulls his hands away.

Yunho looks disappointed. "Why do you stop? You should take responsibility for what you have done."

Jaejoong shakes his head in horror.

"Why? It's not that bad." Yunho take his pants off along with his boxer.

Jaejoong widens his eyes. "Yours is so big."

"Yeah, and it is waiting to be pushed into your tight hole." Yunho strokes his big thing.

"I don't want to. The last time you fucked me. So, this time is my turn to fuck you." Jaejoong says.

Yunho chuckles. "If I'm not mistaken, the last time I saw your thing, it wasn't as big as mine. How can you pleasure me with your tiny cock?"

"Yah! Stop making fun of me!" Jaejoong protests.

Yunho is laughing so hard. "You are wearing the dress, so you're the one who will be fucked here."

Jaejoong stares at his body. He is wearing a wedding dress. "Shit!"

Yunho stops laughing. "Don't be so stubborn, Baby. Just accept it." He pulls Jaejoong onto the bed again and begins to strip Jaejoong until nothing is covering Jaejoong's body. "Now what?"

"Eh? So, you don't know what to do after this?" Jaejoong gets up.

"It's felt weird, because you're a man." Yunho says.

"If you don't want to do it, then let me to do it." Suddenly Jaejoong attacks Yunho. He is now above Yunho.

"What are you doing?" Yunho asks.

"I'm going to fuck you." Jaejoong flips Yunho's body. So, Yunho is laying on his stomach.

"No way!" Yunho tries to turn his body around, but he can't because Jaejoong is sitting on his butt.

Jaejoong stokes his own cock until it becomes hard. He is ready to push it into Yunho's hole.

"Wait! You must do a preparation first. It's going to be hurt." Yunho yells.

Jaejoong remembers at the last time Yunho has prepared him first before Yunho fucked him. "Alright, so where do you put the lotion?"

Yunho is thinking for a moment. "Errr… I don't know, but you can use the soap in the bathroom."

Jaejoong gets up and goes to Yunho's bathroom to take the soap.

'It is time for me to run away.' Yunho gets up and goes toward the door. "Shit! It is locked from outside. It must be Jihyun who did it."

Jaejoong comes out from the bathroom. "The soap bottle is empty. But I found this." Jaejoong shows Yunho a tube of cream maybe. "Are you going to run away, Baby?"

Yunho is panic. "No, I'm just thirsty. I want to take some water or maybe some snacks from the kitchen." He lies.

"You don't need to do that. Look! Jihyun prepared some foods and drinks for us." Jaejoong points to the coffee table on the corner.

Yunho smiles nervously. "Oh yeah, you're right."

"Come on, Baby. Let's continue what we were doing before." Jaejoong lays Yunho on the bed. He is going to put his cock again into Yunho's hole.

"Wait! Why don't we do something else first?" Yunho suggests.

Jaejoong frowns.

"I.. I'll give you a blowjob first." Yunho is kneeling in front of Jaejoong. He is facing Jaejoong's cock now. He gulps. He never did this before. 'How does it taste?' Then he stands up.

"Where are you going? You said you are going to give me blowjob." Jaejoong whines.

Yunho takes a jar of strawberry jam on the coffee table. "I have never done this before. So, I don't know what it tastes like." He applies the strawberry jam on Jaejoong's cock. "I think it is better if it tastes like strawberry jam." He begins to engulf Jaejoong's length. At first he feels weird, but later he forces himself to suck it, giving Jaejoong pleasure. It is better than to be fucked, he thinks.

"Aaaahh~" Jaejoong moans. "Uhhh~ For a beginner, you're not bad."

Yunho glares. "Shut up! I'm trying to do my best here." Yunho sucks faster.

"Aaaargghhh!" Jaejoong screams when he is reaching his climax.

Yunho swallows Jaejoong's cum. "Yuck! Why didn't you tell me when you were going to cum?"

"Heheehehehhe…. Sorry~ So, how does it taste?" Jaejoong is curious.

"It's a little bit bitter and salty, but I think the strawberry jam helps a lot." Yunho says. "Now it's my turn."

"What? Do you want me to fuck you now?" Jaejoong teases Yunho.

"I mean a blowjob. You must do it to me too, just like I did to you. I want to get the pleasure too." Yunho explains.

"Okay I get it." Jaejoong walks to the coffee table. "I don't want strawberry jam. I like peanut butter better." Then he applies the peanut butter on Yunho's cock. He gives Yunho a blowjob.

"Aaahhh~ Ohh~" Yunho enjoys Jaejoong's treatment. A few minutes later he cums into Jaejoong's mouth. "Hahahhhaaha… now you are tasting it too."

"Not bad." Jaejoong comments. He grabs a glass of water and drinks it.

Yunho smirks. 'This is the good timing.' He pulls Jaejoong onto the bed with Jaejoong's stomach is on the bed.

"Yunho, what are you doing?" Jaejoong protests.

"Hahahahahaha! I don't want you to fuck me. So, I'll be the one who fuck you." He grabs the tube that Jaejoong brought from the bathroom. He pours the content to his cock. In no time, he pushes his cock into Jaejoong's hole.

"Aaaaaaargghhhh!" Jaejoong screams.

After he is fully inside Jaejoong, Yunho pulls out and then pushes in again. He thrusts a few more times, but suddenly he can't move anymore.

"Why do you stop when I start to feel the pleasure?" Jaejoong protests.

"I don't know. I can't move it." Yunho is panic.

"Don't be kidding, Yunho!" Jaejoong is pissed off.

"I'm serious. I even can't pull it out." Yunho says.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes.

"What is it that you brought from the bathroom?" Yunho asks.

"I don't know. It's yours, not mine." Jaejoong answers.

Yunho takes the tube from the bedside. He reads the label 'SUPER GLUE'.


	3. Stuck (R)

**Chapter 3: Stuck**

"What should we do now?" Jaejoong starts crying.

"Jae, please don't cry. You make me more confused. Do you think I want this?" Yunho tries to think how to solve their problem.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa!" Instead, Jaejoong cries harder.

"Shut up!" Yunho is pissed off now. Then he kisses Jaejoong forcefully to shut Jaejoong up.

"Hmmmppphh!" Jaejoong tries to push Yunho away, but he can't, because they are stuck together.

After Jaejoong was a little bit calm, Yunho pulls away. "You better stop crying and think about the solution. This happened because of you."

Jaejoong stops crying. " So… So, you blame me."

Yunho rolls his eyes. "What do you expect?"

"But… But you were the one who used it." Jaejoong defends himself.

"Alright, I was at fault. Are you happy?" Yunho admits. "Do you want us to be like this forever?"

Jaejoong shakes his head.

"Then help me to think about the solution." Yunho says.

Yunjae are thinking still with the same position where Jaejoong is laying on his stomach, while Yunho is on top of him.

"Yunho, you're heavy. Can we change the position?" Jaejoong tells Yunho.

"Alright." Yunho rolls his body, so they are facing to the left. Of course Yunho is behind Jaejoong. "So, do you have the solution?"

Jaejoong shakes his head.

"I think we should ask for help." Yunho is going to grab his cell phone on the bedside.

"No!" Jaejoong snatches Yunho's hand.

"Why?" Yunho asks.

"I don't want other people see our condition. It's embarrassing." Jaejoong explains.

"Do you want to be like this forever? Are you afraid to be separated with me?" Yunho says.

"Just think about the other solution which doesn't involve other person." Jaejoong replies.

"What?" Yunho asks.

"I don't know yet." Jaejoong answers.

"How much time do we need to get the solution? What if we can't get the solution?" Yunho argues.

"Why are you so pessimist?" Jaejoong argues back.

"I'm not pessimist. I just think for the quickest way." Yunho grabs his cell phone.

"Who will you call?" Jaejoong asks worriedly.

"Jihyun." Yunho answers. "She has seen us fucking before. So, we don't need to be embarrassed with her." He dials Jihyun's phone number. "Shit! She deactivated her number." Then he dials other number. "Chun, can you send an ambulance to my house?"

"Who is 'Chun'?" Jaejoong asks curiously.

"He is my personal doctor." Yunho answers.

"Hahahahahhhaah…" Yoochun is laughing seeing Yunjae's position. Of course their lower bodies are covered by blanket.

"Yah! You shouldn't laugh." Yunho protests.

Yoochun tries to suppress his laughter. "Alright, I'll try to help you. The first step is I have to take you to the hospital."

Yunjae are walking on the hospital by Yunho is sticking right behind Jaejoong with blanket wrapping their lower body. They must walk because there is no bed in the hospital which can carry two peoples at once. Peoples in the hospital are staring at them.

"I have to examine it first." Yoochun throws the blanket which is covering Yunjae's 'connection' away.

"Yah!" Jaejoong protests. He feels embarrassed.

Yoochun is thinking for a moment. "I think it will be difficult. I need time to find the right way to separate you." He looks so serious. "While I'm looking for the way, you must bear with this."

"How much time do you need?" Yunho asks.

"Hmmm… Maybe about a week." Yoochun is not sure.

"What? It's too long. We need to go to the bathroom. I need to pee and he needs to poop." Yunho says.

"Don't worry about that. You will be injected, so you won't feel the urge to pee and your cute wifey will be injected by different medicine that won't make him feel the urge to poop." Yoochun says.

"So, do you mean we will be stuck like this for a week?" Yunho asks to make sure.

"Definitely. You're a newly wed couple, so enjoy your time." Yoochun leaves after injected Yunjae.

"Will we be laying like this for the whole week? I'm bored." Jaejoong mumbles.

"Yoochun didn't say that we can't do anything." Yunho says. "Let's do something else."

Yunjae are now sitting on a bench at the hospital park, with Jaejoong is sitting on Yunho's lap.

Peoples are staring at them and some of them are talking about them.

"Geez~ They should get a room."

"Umma, what are they doing?" A little boy asks his mother. His mother immediately drags him away.

"Yunho, they are talking about us." Jaejoong lowers his head in embarrassment.

"So?' Yunho pretends not to care.

"It's embarrassing." Jaejoong tries to hold his tears.

Yunho glares to the peoples surround them. "What are you looking at? Haven't you seen gay couple fucking? Do you want to see it?" Yunho is going to pull the blanket.

The peoples in the park are shocked. They immediately leave the park.

Jaejoong cries after the peoples left.

"Sssshhh… Don't cry." Yunho wipes Jaejoong's tears by his thumb.

Jaejoong stops crying. "Thank you."

Yunjae are still like that for hours. They are just sitting, enjoying the scenery at the park.

"It's getting dark. Let's get inside." Yunho says.

Yunho opens his eyes in the morning, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Jaejoong replies. He has already waken up since 30 minutes ago.

"Jae, you look so weird. Are you alright?" Yunho asks.

"I wanna pee." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

Yunho widens his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to disturb you." Jaejoong answers. "You looked so tired."

Jaejoong is now going to pee. "Don't stare!"

"Alright. I don't want to see it too, small dick." Yunho says. He looks to another direction, but he is tempted to take a peek. He feels his cock inside Jaejoong is growing bigger by seeing Jaejoong's penis.

Jaejoong also can feel that Yunho is getting bigger inside him, but he ignores it.

Right after Jaejoong finished to pee, Yunho grabs Jaejoong's cock and strokes it.

"Yunho~ Wh… what are you doing?" Jaejoong stutters.

"I think I'm hard, but I can't do anything about it. All I can do is doing this to you." Yunho keeps stroking Jaejoong's cook.

Jaejoong does not say anything. He just enjoys Yunho's treatment. "I'm cumming, Yunho-ah~" He is cumming onto Yunho's hand.

Yunho can feel that he is bursting inside just by doing handjob to Jaejoong.

"Let's clean our bodies." Yunho drags their bodies to the shower. They are taking a shower. "Let me help you to rub your back."

After finished taking a shower, Yunjae go to the park again, enjoying the scenery just like yesterday. This time they do not care anymore about the peoples surround them.

"Jae, I want to go to the bathroom." Yunho suddenly says.

Jaejoong does not have any choice. He must sit on Yunho's lap while Yunho is sitting on the toilet, doing his business.

Yunjae go to the park everyday, take a shower together. They do the same activities everyday. They become closer and understand each other.

"It has been a week. Why is there no news from that wide forehead doctor?" Yunho is angry.

"Calm down. I'm sure he is trying his best to think about the solution." Jaejoong tries to comfort Yunho.

"But it has been a week. I can't wait any longer." Yunho says.

"I understand. I can feel what you feel too." Jaejoong replies.

Yoochun enters Yunjae's room. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Jung! How are you today?"

Yunho is glaring to Yoochun. "Where have you been? We are tired waiting for you."

"I know and I apologize about that." Yoochun sighs. "We need to discuss about your problem."

"Tell us what your solution is." Yunho orders.

"I have been thinking about this. It is a serious problem." Yoochun starts. "I'm afraid that we have to do surgery and we have to cut your dick, Yunho."

Yunho is so shocked. He can't say anything.

Jaejoong can feel Yunho's tense. "Is there any better solution?"

"I'm afraid there is no other solution. If you don't want to do the surgery, you can stick together like that forever. It's more romantic I think." Yoochun says. "I give you time to think about it. Now, I have to leave to check the other patients."

After Yoochun left, Yunho cries. "Jae, what should we do?"

"I don't know either. It's up to you. I will accept whatever your decision." Jaejoong says.

"What if the surgery is failed and I die." Yunho sobs.

"Don't say like that. I trust Yoochun. He will try his best." Jaejoong tries to cheer Yunho up.

"Even if I'm alive, I won't have any dick anymore. No one wants to be with me." Yunho says.

"Do you think who I am? I'm your spouse. I have promised that I will be beside you in happiness and sadness, until death separates us." Jaejoong says.

Yunho smiles bitterly. "Thank you, Jaejoong-ah. You don't have to do it. You deserve a better life."

Jaejoong shakes his head. "No, I don't want to. I want to be beside you." He starts to cry.

"You don't have to pity me. I'm used to be alone. You don't need to feel that you must take the responsibility." Yunho says.

"No, It's not because I pity you. I want to be beside you, because I love you." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho is surprised by Jaejoong's confession. "Thank you so much, Jae." He hugs Jaejoong from behind. "I love you too."

Jaejoong does not expect that Yunho will love him too. "Really? How about Jihyun?"

Yunho kisses Jaejoong's neck. "She doesn't love me. I was lying to myself all the time. I kept pretending that she loves me."

Jaejoong is just silent.

"It's hurt knowing that you are not loved." Yunho continues. He tightens the hug. "Spending a week with you is the most wonderful moment for me. I feel loved. I'm so happy. Thank you, Jae. Thank you for loving me."

Jaejoong turns his head. He kisses Yunho's lips.

Yunho returns the kiss. So, they are kissing passionately. The kiss is so tender, full of love.

**Next day**

"I'm ready, Chun. We will do the surgery." Yunho says firmly.

Yoochun frowns. "Are you sure?"

Yunho holds Jaejoong's hand. "I'm sure."

Yoochun smiles. "Alright then if it is your decision. Lay on the bed!" He orders.

Yunjae are lying on the bed. They will accept everything and through this together.

Yoochun takes a small bottle of liquid out from his pocket. He pours the liquid to Yunjae's 'connection'.

A few minutes later Yunho does not feel numb anymore on his cock. "Eh?" He can move his cock now. He pulls his cock out of Jaejoong's hole. "Chun, what does it mean?" He glares to Yoochun, asking for explanation.

"Hahahhahahahahhahahah…" Yoochun is laughing.

"What are you planning? EXPLAIN IT TO US!" Yunho is angry now.

Yoochun finally can stop his laughter. "It's fun to make fun of you."

"So, all this time you were making fun of us?" Yunho is glaring at Yoochun.

"Relax… Don't take it seriously." Yoochun says.

"It wasn't fun at all. Do you know how it was felt? We were suffering for this whole week." Yunho says.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Yunho. But, just think about the positive side. At least finally you can find the love of your life." Yoochun defends himself. "I was curious about your divorce with Jihyun and after that you suddenly married him. So, I asked Jihyun. She told me everything."

"Please, forgive him, Yunho. He is right. If he didn't do this, would we be still together?" Jaejoong pats Yunho's back to calm him down.

"I forgive you this time." Yunho says to Yoochun, He is still pissed off.

Yunjae have been discharged from the hospital. They are laying on their bed now, cuddling.

"Yunho, we haven't had a proper wedding night." Jaejoong sneaks his hand under Yunho's shirt. He is caressing Yunho's chest, sending some stimulations.

"I'm still afraid to do that." Yunho replies.

"You must fight your fear." Jaejoong keeps caressing Yunho's chest. "I'm horny."

"Just touch yourself." Yunho says coldly.

"But I want you." Jaejoong whines.

"I'm still in trauma." Yunho replies.

"Your cock is still in trauma, but your hole is not." Jaejoong smirks. "If you don't want to fuck me, let me fuck you then."

Yunho suspects something. "Wait! You know I'm in trauma. You use this situation so that you can fuck me. I won't let you." He flips Jaejoong's body. So, Jaejoong is laying on his stomach. "This time is no lube." He pushes his cock into Jaejoong's hole.

"Aaaaaaarrrrgghhhh!" Jaejoong screams in pain. "You're cruel." He cries.

"You asked this and I grant your wish." Yunho thrusts hard.

"It's hurt!" Jaejoong keeps screaming. "I hate you!" He can't bear the pain anymore. He grabs a vase on the bedside, then he hits Yunho's head by the vase.

Yunho collapses on top of Jaejoong. Blood is dripping from his head.

Jaejoong sees the blood drops on the pillow. "Oh my God! Yunho~ OH MY GOD! I KILL MY HUSBAND! Yunho~"

**Five years later**

Jaejoong is crying on a graveyard. "Huwwaaaaaaaaaaa!" He can't hold his sadness.

Suddenly, someone is tapping Jaejoong's shoulder. "Jae, come on, let's go."

"I don't want to. I still want to be here." Jaejoong hugs the man. "Yunho~ Why?"

The man hugs Jaejoong back, He pats Jaejoong's back to comfort Jaejoong.

"Yunho~ Why? Why must Jiji leave us?" Jaejoong continues crying on Yunho's shoulder.

Since the vase incident, Jaejoong decided to be an obedient wife for Yunho. He did not want to invite any problem anymore. He accepted to be the wife in their marriage. He erased his desire to fuck Yunho. He must be grateful that Yunho did not die that time.

"Let Jiji go, Jae." Yunho kisses Jaejoong's forehead.

"But, Jiji is our baby, our child."

"Don't be sad, Jae. We still have Taephoong and Vick." Yunho says.

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Jijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" Jaejoong cries harder.

"Stop crying, Jae. Jiji will be sad if you're like this." Yunho keeps comforting Jaejoong. "Jae, how about adopting a real child?"

Jaejoong stops crying. "Really?"

Yunho nods. "We have already had some pets, but we don't have any child."

Jaejoong smiles. "I'd love to."

Yunjae go to an orphanage to adopt a baby.

"Jae, which baby do you like?" Yunho asks.

"I want that one." Jaejoong points to a baby girl who is wearing pink clothes.

"But I like this baby." Yunho takes a baby from the crib.

"Yeah, that baby looks so cute." Jaejoong comments. "Hey, that one is cute too." He points to other baby. "I think all the babies here are cute. I can't decide. How about we adopt all the babies?"

"What? Are you kidding? How will we take care of them?" Yunho is staring at Jaejoong in horror.

"Oh, come on, Yunho. You're rich. We can hire some nannies to help use to take care of them." Jaejoong says.

"Alright." Yunho says in defeat. He really loves his Jaejoong. So, he does not have a heart to refuse what Jaejoong wants. Besides, Jaejoong is still sad because he has just lost Jiji, his beloved cat. So, they adopt all babies in that orphanage. Although they are not the best parents in the world, but they try their best to take care all their adopted children together. They always through everything together, both in happiness and sadness, until death separates them.

Sometimes love can come in a weird way, at the weird situation, to the weird couple. How they met was weird, how they finally fell in love was weird too. But, in the end they live happily ever after. But, there is a mystery that is still not solved yet here. Why was there super glue in Yunho's bathroom?

**The End**


End file.
